Seeing the future of Animation Industry
'Animation Industry absorb many employees.' Animation just a few examples of creative industries that have been born since long ago, and continues to grow until today, with increasing number of supporting technology in production processes, we can seen more and more attention from various parties for animation. Around 26,3% of the global population is under the age of 15, giving around 2 billion children and teenagers, which could explain why animated films are doing so well and will continue to do so. And, of course Kartenz as an animation studios will absorbs a lot of manpower in order to move this industries. 'Specialists in the field of Animation.' Seeing the amount of workers that can be absorbed in the animation industry, then it produce specialties in the field of animation, whether it be individually or in the form of organization. For example, in making of an animated movie, we need a producer, director, art director, music director, animator, dubber, and many more specialists who will work together with Kartenz to produce a story with audio and visual interest. All those things will be easier if left entirely to the specialists who are experts in the field, especially in animation. 'A solution to accelerate production process.' Animation can be an entertaining spectacle and educate the audience, but in producing an animation movie, a process that must be passed quite long. Starting from Pre-production, which is the process of determining the concept. And then Production, the process of moving all of the object, such as character and background. And the last Post production, the editing process for compositing the audio and visual into unity. Kartenz constantly strive to providing solutions to simplify the process of animation production by modernizing the system that considered too complicated. 'Other investments decreased, Animation be the right choice.' When the public and companies competing to invest in the real sector, the animation comes as an investment in the form of intangible assets. Over 19 years, Hollywood studios have made about 70 or more, and only a handful of those studio-produced films have made less than $100 million at the box office which is incredible. Animated films become UK's favourite Film genre for the first time as they generate £247m at the box office in a year. Income sources continue to evolve in a digital form and minimize maintenance as compared to investing in the property sector. It makes animation industries unstoppable or more precisely continue to provide revenue, so Animation would be a good investment choice in the future. See also Linkedin MAJOR REBEL image copy.jpg|Akbar de Wighar and Chika Riznia, Co-founder MAJOR REBEL.|link=http://majorrebel.wikia.com/wiki/MAJOR_REBEL_Wikia Kartenz Chuckill on stage BW.jpg|CHUCKILL are rockband from The beach city, Moantanisca.|link=CHUCKILL Kartenz Studios History BW.jpg|The Untold Story of Kartenz Studios, The New Guy that will change Animation Industry.|link=Kartenz Studios Akbar de Wighar-founder-kartenz.jpg|The story about Akbar de Wighar, how he founded KARTENZ from his mother's kitchen.|link=Akbar de Wighar Akbar de Wighar with the book.jpg|7 funny facts about founder Kartenz.|link=7 funny facts about founder Kartenz. Akbar de Wighar KARTENZ PARK 3.jpg|A message from founder Kartenz. Founder Kartenz Akbar de Wighar FUTURE.jpg|Some quotes from Founder Kartenz.|link=Akbar de Wighar Quotes Puppet Berydw co-founder Kartenz 666.png|People with simian lines enjoy challenges and have great tenacity of purpose. Akbar de Wighar Founder Kartenz Web.jpg|Reducing unnecessary decisions is such a good idea that I might even take it one step further. External Links *ROUNDwill be the first Kartenz film to be directed by Akbar de Wighar. *Official personal site. personal website including music, photos, videos and more. *Official company site. Kartenz website. References *Learn more about MTV Artists. Akbar de Wighar founder Kartenz on MTV. *Who is Akbar de Wighar? at yahoo! *Mini biography of Akbar de Wighar at the Internet Movie Database *To keep a relationship, you must keep your business to yourself and your partner. at MAJOR REBEL. *A Message from Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar in his own words. *Biography of Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar on Crunchbase. Category:Animation Category:Industry Category:Animation Studios Category:Animation Industry